


Helping Lucifer

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Body Image, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Lucifer discovers he has trouble regressing away from his dad, but with some help from Castiel and the others and words of encouragement, he soon finds that it's not as hard as he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck sighed as he looked at his planner and saw that today he needed to take care of some errands down on earth, and that also meant that he would have to take his two eldest sons, Michael and Lucifer down with him. It's not that they should be any trouble of course, as they were usually good boys - unless they saw something they both wanted or fought over something. It seemed that this whole "adult baby therapy" thing was helping the both of them greatly.

 

"Boys....put your toys away. We have to make a trip to earth." He says with a frown, knowing that the boys would probably fuss at this.

 

Michael looked up sharply, hesitently moving to put his toys back as he seriously began to wonder why they were going to earth

 

Lucifer just huffed and crossed his arms unhappily. "Earth!? But I hate Earth! Do I hafta go?" He whined as he stood up and walked over to Chuck, looking at him innocently. 

 

"Yes, Lucifer, you have to go, because Daddy has some things to take care of. But don't you worry, you're going to have fun while I'm gone." Chuck says as he grabs the diaper bag and takes the three of them to earth- to Cas, Gabriel and the Winchester's house to be exact.

 

Knocking on the door, Chuck smiled whenever he saw that it was Castiel who answered, and who appeared to be covered in what looked like some kind of dough and flour. "Hello, Castiel. Having a busy morning, I see? I brought these two to stay with you guys for a bit while I take care of some stuff, is that ok?" Chuck asked as he patted Lucifer's shoulder.

 

"Sure! I'm sure Sammy and Dean will enjoy having playmates. Please, come in..." Cas says as he lets the three of them inside and closes the door.

 

Michael waves hesitently to Cas, still sticking close to his side. "Hewwo." He mumbled quietly, looking around with wide eyes.

 

Cas smiles and waves back to Michael. "Hello, Michael. How are you, little one?" He asks, seeing that Michael was a bit frightened of being in a new place. He figured that Gabriel could help get the boys settled in, so he called him into the room, as well as Dean.

 

Dean was excited to see what was going on, but once he saw that it was Lucifer, all the color drained from his face. "Hewwo, Mr. Chuck." He says as he looks at Chuck nervously.

 

"Hello, Dean. And hello, Gabriel." Chuck says. "Chuck is going to leave the boys here for a bit today, while he takes care of a few things. Now I want you boys to be nice to them..." Cas says with a smile.

 

"Otay, Daddy, I will." Dean says as he hugs Cas and tries not to show that he's scared of Lucifer, though Lucifer seems to be a bit nervous about being there, himself.

 

"Well, I must be going. You be good boys..." Chuck says before he disappears.

 

Michael gives a terrified whimper as Chuck leaves, not even noticing that he had wet his diaper in fear as he watched his Daddy go. "Daddy." He whined softly, moving towards where his Daddy had been.

 

Gabe nods, moving to take Michael's hand, since the boy didn't look like he was moving any time soon. "C'mon bud, lets go play." he said gently, leading Michael and Lucifer into the play room. Sammy was already playing with blocks in one corner, dressed in childish overalls. "Hi!" he said in delight, excited to have new playmates.

 

Dean was still wary of Lucifer, but he still decided to let him come into the room and look at his toys. He wasn't really all that interested in his toys at the moment, but rather, his rocking horse, which he climbed up on and, after grabbing his cowboy hat, began to rock on it, pretending he was a cowboy.

 

"This is stupid...." Lucifer mumbled as he sat down and began to paint a picture of the world...on fire, of course.

 

Michael went to sit down near Sam, diaper squishing under him, but he did not want to ask one of the others for a change. Sammy looked up, having no such inhibitions, as Cas came in. "The baby is wet." Sam called, as Michael whimpered, blushing bright red.

 

"Thank you for telling me, Sammy. Once I get him changed, we'll have lunch." Cas says as he picks Michael up and carries him over to the changing table, laying him down and unsnapping his onesie, giving him stuffed animal to cuddle while he was being changed.

 

Michael whimpered, cuddling the stuffed puppy tightly as he squirmed under Cas' hands, crying. "No." he whined piteously. " 'top it."

 

"Michael...I have to change you. You're soaking wet, little one." Cas says as he continues to change Michael, eventually getting him into a new diaper and helping him off the changing table.

 

"Now, we can all have some lunch..." Cas says as he takes the boys to the kitchen, letting Michael use a highchair, since he was the youngest.

 

Michael squirms as he sits in the high chair, still holding his stuffed puppy. He was hungry though, as was Sammy, so both eagerly waited for their lunch. "Daddy, I hungry." Sam whined in Cas and Gabe's direction

 

"I know, Sam." Cas says as he gives each little one a plate with a sandwich, some apple slices and a sippy cup/bottle of juice. 

 

But Lucifer wasn't too interested in this food and wished he was with his Daddy, because Michael would be napping right now and he could have his bottle and cuddles with Daddy. He wanted attention, but he just couldn't do that here....Cas and Gabe were Sam and Dean's Daddies.

 

Michael happily ate his sandwich, managing to eat most of it though some got on his face and hands. he happily sucked on his bottle of juice, yawning tiredly behind it.

 

"Lucifer....you've barely touched your food...is something wrong?" Cas asks with a frown, as he'd noticed that Lucifer hadn't exactly been having fun there since Chuck had left. He just figured that the man missed his Daddy, but he had no idea that it would be much more.

 

Sam had happily finished up his sandwich and was clumsily drinking from his sippy cup as he watched his Daddy and Lucifer. He began to wet his diaper, but he didnt mind so he kept drinking, though he was quickly growing ready for nap time. 

 

"Daddy, tired." he whined as he clumsily stood up, wet diaper drooping under his overalls as he sucked on his pacifier and looked sleepy at two angels.

 

"Gabriel, Can you take the boys and get them ready for their nap, please? I'm going to have a little talk with Lucifer." Cas says as he and Lucifer go into the living room and sit down on the couch together, with Cas wanting to get to the bottom of this.

 

"Now, Lucifer...why don't you tell me what's really going on? Don't be afraid...." He says, giving the man a gentle smile.

 

Gabe nods, moving to lead the boys upstairs. he quickly changed Sammy, ignoring the boy's whining. Michael was already curled up in the crib, and Gabe moved to put Sammy down next to him, putting the side of the crib up once the two were clearly already sleeping.

 

Gabriel had moved to settle down on the couch, feeling quite bad for the little one in front of him.

 

"Well....that's okay, Lucifer. Sometimes, it takes little ones some time to figure out just how they want to be little and how to go about regressing. I'm sure you probably don't want to regress down like Michael, do you? It's okay, if you want to. You can be any age you want, there's no judgement here. Now, if there's anything we can do to help you feel better, just let us know." Cas says with a gentle smile, wanting the boy to feel comfortable with them.

 

Gabe nods in agreement. "What Cas said. If there's anything we can do, just tell us bud." He says, eyes soft and understanding. 

 

"Well....whenever we get the chance, Daddy and I cuddle...and he'll....feed me a bottle. I like being close to Daddy. Without Michael. It's a good thing that Michael doesn't do the baby stuff all the time with us." Lucifer says.

 

"Gabriel. Do you mind making him a bottle?" Cas asks as he gets the man cuddled in his arms to where he's comfortable, and immediately, he can tell a difference in Lucifer, that he's much calmer and starting to hopefully regress.

 

"Sure..." Gabriel says as he heads to the kitchen and quickly prepares a warm bottle for Lucifer, using his archangel powers to bring it to the right temperature so it wouldn't be too hot for Lucifer before bringing it back over to them, along with a bib. 

 

Castiel takes the bottle from Lucifer and gently slips the teat into his mouth, deciding to feed him as he imagined Chuck did, gently and slowly, so Lucifer can relax and regress even further as he was already seeming pretty content to just be held and cuddled.

 

Gently suckling on the bottle, Lucifer let out a soft gurgle and his eyes looked so..innocent, and Cas couldn't help but to smile at that as he rubbed the boys tummy gently and patted his now wet bottom as he drank down the milk, contented as a newborn baby.

 

Gabe smilled when he came back, glad to see the boy was clearly relaxing. "Oh good, he looks happier." he said with a smile.

 

"Yes, he does. And...once we're finished up here, this little one will need a diaper change. He's soaked." Cas says as he tilts the bottle slightly so Lucifer can finish up the milk.

 

Lucifer whimpers and his face turns bright red at the mention of needing a diaper change. To the others it was really no big deal, but to him, baby talk and a diaper change were a very big deal, since he likes wearing diapers but wasn't quite used to using them yet.

 

Gabe smiles. "I think the boys should be up soon, too, and then maybe we can do something fun." He says.

 

Lucifer soon finishes the bottle and is sat up and burped, blushing as he feels his wet diaper beneath him. He knows he needs a change, he just hopes it can be in a more--private setting as he often got shy and embarrassed.

 

"Alright, Lucifer. Let's go change you. We'll go to my room..." Cas says as he takes Lucifer and the diaper bag to his room and closes the door behind him, getting the boy to lie down on the bed and unsnapping his shortalls to reveal his soaked diaper.

 

Gabe lets them go, going back to the bedroom and finding Sammy and Michael awake. he grinned, letting them out. Michael yawned sleepily as they were brought down to the living room to play, but Sammy turned to Gabe. "Daddy, we go for ice cream?" he asked hopefully.

 

Lucifer blushed and covered his face with his hands as he was being changed, which made Cas frown and he was curious as to why the man was doing that. "Oh, it's ok. You just used your diaper like you were supposed to! Like a good boy does!" He cooed as he got the man into a dry diaper and resnapped his shortalls, helping him sit up and gently pulling him into a hug. 

 

"Doesn't that feel much better?" Cas asked as he dug in the diaper bag and found a pacifier for Lucifer, gently pushing it into the man's mouth as he ruffled his messy blonde hair, before taking him back out to the living room, where the boys and Gabe were.

 

Gabe looked up, smiling. "Sammy was wondering if we could all go out for a little ice cream as a treat." he explained, looking over at where the two were playing with some blocks.

 

"No! I--I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here....and....and cuddle!" Lucifer says as he yanks the pacifier from his mouth and tears begin to stream down his face. He whimpers as he remembers his first outing with his Daddy. 

 

It was just him and Chuck and they were having dinner at a restaurant when some people came up and began complaining about Lucifer's scars and about how he was gross for wearing diapers and eventually they had to leave, because the owners threatened to call the police.

 

"Please don't make me go!" Lucifer begs as he clings to Cas, with Dean getting very jealous as he sits down beside them.

 

"We'll be fine, guys. You go get your ice cream. Lucifer just needs some....alone time, I think. I can handle this, Gabriel." Cas says as he rubs Lucifer's back and gently shushes the crying man, getting him to sit up so he won't hyperventilate.

 

Gabe nods, rounding the other three up. He wasn't wildly excited about trying to wrangle three excited littles by himself, but he figured it couldnt be that bad. He got them all in the car, carefully buckling them into their carseats, and set off for the small town nearby that had an ice cream shop Sam and Dean loved.

 

"So, Lucifer....is there anything in particular you'd like to do, now?" Cas asked once he had managed to get the boy calmed down and was now holding him in his arms, wondering if the boy wanted to regress again.

 

"I am hungry....can you feed me....in a highchair? I---I want to be a baby for a while. Maybe I'll show you how little I get for Daddy when Michael's not there..." Lucifer says, his face now beet red.

 

Gabe glances back at his charges as they reach the ice cream shop, thankful that the owners knew him and Cas. 

"Hey Tom." he called to the man serving the ice cream. "Can we have what we always get, plus a vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and...what would your brother want?" he asked Michael softly, The boy hesitated, before babbling "choc'ate" Gabe smilled. "and a chocolate with sprinkles to go, thanks." He said as he got the ice cream, sitting down with the boys, wrestling them into bibs and letting them eat.

 

Now seated in a highchair, Lucifer was happy and excited as he always looked forward to when he got to regress with Daddy and he was very thankful that Castiel was willing to do this.

 

Cas smiled at seeing Lucifer be happy finally. He found a spare bib for him with a moose on it and fastened it around his neck while he found some baby food for him to eat, emptying the jar into a bowl and grabbing a spoon from the drawer, smiling as he began to feed him.

 

Gabe managed to get all the boys eating their ice cream, though he ended up feeding Michael since the baby seemed to get it all over himself in the first few seconds of eating it. Once they were fed, he went to grab the ice cream he had bought for cas and Lucifer, before setting off for home.

 

Lucifer ate the food happily and giggled softly as he began to make a mess, managing to reach into the bowl and eat the food off his fingers, making a mess of himself and the bib and highchair, but the important thing was that he was enjoying himself. 

 

"Oh, you messy boy." Cas teases as he he begins to clean Lucifer up, taking him out of the highchair and deciding to let him play on the boys' adult-sized baby play gym, hoping this would keep him in his regressed state, so maybe he'd be able to play and interact with the boys when they got back.

 

Lucifer giggled as he rolled onto his back and reached up at the dangling stars, managing to grab one, quickly letting it go with a giggle, looking around and finding a chewy ring of keys, which he quickly took to.

 

Dean was still upset at Lucifer over getting his Daddy's attention, but once he realised that Lucifer seemed to be struggling with this, he understood and remembered the time they went to the mall, when he was sick and people kept making comments about him and Sam they weren't very nice. He wanted to go home so badly that day.

 

Lucifer chewed on the keys and concentrated, letting out a grunt as he began to mess his diaper, getting extremely embarrassed about it, of course, as he whimpered and rolled onto his tummy, looking up at Cas, who was sitting on the couch, watching him. "I know what you did, Lucifer. Let's go change you." Cas says.

 

Once Lucifer had been cleaned up and redressed in some extra clothes that Chuck had packed, he was allowed to play under the baby gym again, as Castiel thought the man was very adorable like this and wanted to see his regressed side more often, but once he heard the front door open - everything changed.

 

Lucifer stopped and sat there, staring at the others as he was still chewing on the baby keys, his face a deep shade of red.

 

Michael toddled into the room, waving to his brother. "Unca Cas!" He babbles happily, moving to sit down and play with some blocks

 

"No! I wanna be a baby! It's not fair!" Lucifer cries as he begins to throw a tantrum, kicking his legs and flailing his arms, throwing his toys around everywhere and basically trying to destroy the house.

 

"Lucifer! That's not how we behave!" Cas says rather sternly as he walks over to Lucifer and stands over him with crossed arms, a serious look on his face, but it's not like Lucifer cared.

 

Dean frowned and took Sam to a corner so he'd be safe from Lucifer, then he went back over to Gabriel. "Gabe? Is Lucifer going to be okay?" He asked, wondering how bad Lucifer was going to be punished as he knew that Daddy could punish pretty hard when he wanted to.

 

"Lucifer! Come with me...." Cas says as he grabs the boy and takes him over to the couch, tugging down his shorts and diaper, frowning as he gives him nearly 50 smacks to his bare bottom, not stopping until his butt was a nice shade of red.

 

Once Cas was finished he tugged up Lucifer's diaper and shorts and held the boy close to him. "Now, Lucifer. You know it's not right to throw a temper tantrum. I know you really wanted to be the baby, longer, and you can be. I'll have Gabe take the others to the nursery and he can watch them, while we have some time alone in my room, until your Daddy gets back. I really like it when you show your baby side, Lucifer. But I don't like it when you try to destroy our house." Cas says.

 

Dean had decided to play with one of his Lego sets, concentrating hard on putting together the dragon from one set, which was supposed to go with a castle from another set. He just hoped that no one would make him break his concentration.

 

Now, lying on Cas' bed, Lucifer whimpers and blushes as he reaches up and grabs at the toy in Cas' hand, grinning whenever Cas gave him the toy and squirming slightly whenever Cas began to rub the boy's belly, doing what he can to help him regress again.

 

Michael toddled over to dean, looking at him with wide eyes. "What that?" he asked, awkwardly gesturing at the dragon.

 

"My dwagon....don't mess with it." Dean says as he concentrates very hard to try and finish it, but he really can't because Michael is standing over him. "Hey, Michael. Why don't you go pway with Sammy? He's building with blocks, too." Dean suggests, as he really wants to finish his dragon by himself.

 

Meanwhile, Lucifer was enjoying his time with Castiel, and had managed to let himself slip down into his infant headspace, chewing on a teething toy and giggling happily as he was being cuddled close to Cas, enjoying the feeling of that and enjoying being little.

 

Chuck was finally finished with his errands and had decided to call them to see if the boys were going to be okay, while he stopped for a bite to eat, and he was very surprised to hear how Lucifer was regressing without him there.

 

Lucifer snuggles into Cas and whines softly once he's laid back down on the bed, with his tummy being rubbed in soothing circles which was doing wonders in keeping the boy calm.

 

Cas could tell he was truly relaxing as he laid there, nearly motionless and chewed on the teething ring, letting his mind slip a bit as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, deciding to take a quick nap before his Daddy got back.

 

Gabe pulled out his phone, texting to ask how Lucifer was before turning his attention back to the little ones who he was supposed to be watching.

 

Cas pulled out his phone and texted Gabriel that everything was okay and that Lucifer had just fallen asleep, so he could come help with the others. Gently slipping a pacifier into Lucifer's mouth, Castiel lifted the man into his arms and carried him back out to the living room, where he laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket, hoping he'd be okay on his own while he slept.

 

Sam looked up happily when Cas came in. "Look!" He giggled. "Mikey an' I made a tower!'

 

"I see that, Sam. You two did a wonderful job!" Cas says as he ruffles Sam's hair and goes over to Dean, who was nearly finished with his dragon, kneeling down beside him, causing the man to blush as he turned to look at his Daddy and give him a big hug, cuddling into him. "Luci otay?" Dean asked as he was a bit concerned for Lucifer as he could relate to what he was going through.

 

"Yes, Deanie, he's okay now." Cas says as he hugs Dean close to him and kisses his cheek.

 

"Daddy needs to check on Lucifer. Would you like to go with me?" Cas asks as he stands up with Dean doing the same, nodding as he follows Castiel to the living room, where Lucifer was asleep and there was a sudden knock at the door, which they figured it was Chuck.

 

Michael was snuggled up, sucking his pacifier and cuddling his stuffed dog as Sam clumsily put his tower back up, knocking it over with a delighted laugh.

 

Answering the door, Cas smiled whenever he saw that it was Chuck, who was looking quite tired from his busy day. "Hey, Chuck. Come on in. Lucifer's still napping and Michael's playing with Sam in the boys' room." Cas says as he watches Chuck walk inside, closing the door beside him.

 

Walking over to Lucifer, Chuck gently nudges the boy awake, smiling whenever he begins to wake up, rubbing at his eyes, but quickly wrapping his arms around Chuck and refusing to let go. "Daddy....oh, I missed you...." He says, blushing bright red as he was definitely not usually one for mushy emotions.

 

Michael toddled into the room, giving a delighted noise when he saw Chuck. "Daddy!" he grinned in delight, moving to hug the man, and his brother, tightly

 

Chuck grins as he hugs Michael close to him as well. "So, were they good boys while I was gone?" He asks, knowing that Michael was always a good boy, though he was more concerned about Lucifer, especially, after he'd heard about him taking a while to regress.

 

"Yes. Michael was a good little boy and there was hardly any trouble out of Lucifer, though I did have to spank him a bit. I hope you aren't mad at me over that, but he was trying to basically destroy our house. And another thing....has he had trouble regressing for a while, or is it a new occurrence? If you Like, I can give you some advice and work with you on that..." Cas suggests.

 

"No, I understand about the spanking.... He's had trouble with it for a while. Ever since the incident at that one restaurant, he's really never been the same. He just doesn't like to go out and have fun because...the people there, thought his scars were disgusting and from drug problems and just treated him so badly for wearing diapers that we had to leave. It was so terrible for him." Chuck explains with a frown.

 

Gabe comes into the room, Sam trailing him. "Hey Dad! I hope all your errands went well?"

 

"Hello, Gabe. Yes, they did. I can't thank you two enough for putting up with my boys nearly all day. We'll have to schedule a playdate or an outing sometime soon....something to help my little boy learn to come out of his shell." Chuck says as he gently rubs Lucifer's back, as he wants to have Lucifer go out in public, and seeing as he was god, he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

 

Gabe nods in agreement. "That would be fun! The boys certainly seemed to enjoy having them around today, and we're always down to hang out, you know that." He says with a wink. 

 

"Yes. And it seems that Lucifer likes me very much, so I'm sure he'd probably enjoy spending time with us again." Cas says with a smile as he hugs Dean close to him, still feeling terrible for Lucifer after hearing the story, but he wasn't going to make a big scene in front of the little ones.

 

Chuck sighed, as much as he hated to take Michael away from the boys and Lucifer away from Castiel, he knew he needed to take them home, as it was getting late and he had something he wanted to discuss with the two of them, so the three of them said their goodbyes before returning to their home in heaven.

 

Once they get home, Michael hesitently turns to Chuck. "Dad, I'd like to be big on the outing tomorrow so I can help with Lucifer." He says.

 

Chuck's eyebrows raise in surprise. This was a bit of a shock to him as he was going to ask about going to the zoo, and he figured "baby" Michael would love that, but if he wished to be big and help out, Chuck wasn't going to stop him.

 

"Are you sure, Michael? I was going to suggest going to the zoo...if you wanna be big, that's fine. It's your choice. Luci just needs to try going on an outing as he hasn't gone anywhere for a long time...." Chuck says as he looks at Lucifer who had a frown on his face and had his arms crossed unhappily.

 

Michael nods curtly. "If Lucifer is okay, perhaps I will allow myself to be little at some point, but I need to make sure he is alright." He explains.

 

"Okay, then. Why don't you go change into some adult clothes, while I discuss this with Lucifer?" Chuck say as he leads Lucifer over to the couch and sits down with him, holding the boy in his lap, as he knew that he had missed him greatly today.

 

"Lucifer....would you be willing to try and go to the zoo with Sam and Dean tomorrow? I think you'll have a lot of fun, so won't you try? Please? For Daddy? Daddy and Michael won't let anyone make fun of you or make you leave, I promise." Chuck says as he looks straight at Lucifer, seeing doubt in his little boy's eyes. He knows this is very hard for him, but he wants the boy to go out and have fun.

 

"But...but...I don't wanna leave the house, Daddy. I don't want people to say I'm gross or ugly or tease me for wearing diapers! It's not fair! I hate my scars! I hate them, I want them off!" Lucifer whimpers before he starts to cry, breaking down as he buries his head in his father's chest, sobbing and sniveling.

 

Chuck frowns, wishing his son didn't feel this way, then a thought came to his head. "Lucifer....you're not the only person with scars. I'm sure when you go on the outing tomorrow, you'll have fun and forget all about them." Chuck says as he rocks Lucifer gently.

 

"Okay....I'll go on the stupid outing.....but I won't like it." Lucifer says as he sniffles, snuggling into Chuck and blushing whenever Chuck tugs down his shorts to check his diaper, tsking whenever he found that his little boy was very wet. "Aww...someone's got a wet diaper....let's go change you, then we'll have some dinner." Chuck says as he stands up with Lucifer in his arms, carrying him to his room to be changed.

 

"I...I'm not that wet, Dad." Lucifer says with a blush as he hugs his moose stuffie close and sucks his thumb as he is being changed, not even noticing that he was beginning to regress again, as he was getting used to it.

 

Once Lucifer was in a dry diaper, Chuck picked him back up and carried him to the kitchen, where he placed him in a highchair and tied a bib around his neck, ruffling the boy's messy hair before he began to cook for him, some mac and cheese and vegetables, if he wanted them.

 

After the food was finished cooking and had cooled to the right temperature, Chuck decided it would be best to feed Lucifer, seeing as the boy sometimes liked to feed himself in front of Michael to prove he was older and more 'mature', but he wanted him to feel comfortable, so he was going to feed him this time.

 

Lucifer grinned once he saw what Daddy had cooked for him. Like every little boy, he loved mac and cheese, the vegetables, not so much, but the mac and cheese, he would definitely devour.

 

"Oh, yummy!" He says, his tone now slightly babyish, as he lets himself relax and regress with Daddy.

 

Michael ducked back into the living room, glancing over at Chuck. "I'm going to bed, Dad. Wake me up when we have to leave tomorrow?" He asks sleepily. 

 

"Yep. Goodnight, Michael." Chuck says before he turns his attention back to Lucifer, who is trying to feed himself the mac and cheese and has it all over his fingers and face, giggling happily as he was finally in his baby headspace once more, and was making things difficult for Chuck, but he didn't mind. He was just happy that Lucifer was feeling better.

 

Once Lucifer had been fed and cleaned up, Chuck decided to take him to the nursery and dress him in his pajamas for the night, and to cuddle with him as well before he put him to bed.

 

"Come on, Luci. Let's get you in your pj's, then you can cuddle with Daddy for a while." Chuck says as he removes Lucifer's shirt and dresses him in a pair of comfy footie pajamas with dragons on them, figuring he would like them.

 

"Oh....dwagon!" He babbled behind his pacifier, cuddling into Chuck in the rocking chair, yawning as he was getting quite sleepy.

 

Chuck noticed this and decided to rock the boy gently, trying to ignore the fact that he was exhausted himself, and eventually, he fell asleep in the chair with Lucifer, hoping that tomorrow would go well....


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke up the next morning and stretched, quickly making up a bag with some of Lucifer's clothes and diapers for when he was little, hesitating before adding ones that fit him too, in case Luci was okay and he could be little too, before going to add some food and such to the bag.

 

Meanwhile, Chuck was in the nursery with Lucifer, who was out of his regression once he realized that today was the day he was going to the zoo with the others. He frowned at this and became very upset. 

 

"Dad! I--I don't wanna go! I know I said I would, but....I don't think I can!" Lucifer said with a frown as he dangled his legs from the changing table, stopping only when he tired of it.

 

"Now, Lucifer. You said last night that you would. And you can do it. Remember what we talked about, besides, Sam and Dean will be there and so will Cas and Gabriel. It'll be fun!" Chuck says as he gives his boy a hug and helps him off the changing table, taking him to the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

Michael is already sitting at the bar eating toast and cold cereal for breakfast, though he glances up when his father and brother come in.

 

"Look, there's Michael. Why don't you tell him good morning and tell him thank you for being big and helping us out on the trip today?" Chuck asks as he looks at Lucifer with a smile and pats his shoulder before he goes to prepare some toast for him as well as they needed to get going soon.

 

"Thank you, Michael and good morning. You didn't hafta be big today just to help me....." Lucifer says as he blushes and frowns, realizing that Michael was sacrificing his 'little' time for him. That really wasn't fair, but family helps family no matter what.

 

Michael glanced up, eyes softening. "Its fine, Luci. Hey, if it goes well, maybe I'll end up being little too." He mutters, though he really somehow doubts the day will go quite that well, he's still hopeful.

 

Chuck smiles as he hands Lucifer his toast and watches him eat it, wanting to make sure he doesn't eat too fast and choke, but he seems to eat it just fine with out problems. "I'm still hungry." He says, eyeing the cereal on the countertop. 

 

"Here....eat one of these, then." Chuck says as he gives Lucifer a baby food pouch and pats his shoulder, looking to Michael and motioning for him to grab the diaper bag so they can head to earth.

 

Now at the zoo, the three meet up with the others, who was just as excited to see each other as they were yesterday, even Lucifer was happy to see Castiel again. "Hello, Lucifer. Are you feeling better today? Are you excited?" Castiel asks with a smile, genuinely hoping that Lucifer was going to have a good day. "I...I will try....I promised Daddy I would come." Lucifer says, blushing.

 

"Oh, cool! You got's The Lion King!" Dean announces as he pokes at the front of Lucifer's shortalls, pointing out the Lion King decals that were littered all over his tan shortalls, and the big patch on the front pocket.

 

"Those are cute, kiddo." Gabriel comments as he nudges Lucifer's shoulder.

 

Michael grins, glancing over at Sammy, who is bouncing up and down in delight. "Daddy, zoo." he whines in Gabriel's direction. " 'nanimals."

 

"Alright, kiddo. Hold Daddy's hand, okay? We don't need a giant baby Samsquatch running around the zoo." Gabriel says as he takes Sammy into the Zoo with the others following behind, Chuck having some difficulty with Lucifer, who was whimpering and fussing.

 

Cas and Dean noticed that Chuck was having trouble with Lucifer and decided to help. "It otay, Lucifer. The zoo is a fun pwace! There's lot's of animals here! Some of them awre funny!" Dean says with a smile as he walks with Lucifer, hoping to help him calm down.

 

Once they got into the zoo, Castiel noticed the petting zoo was nearby, so he decided to take Dean there, smiling when he saw that Chuck was following with Lucifer, as he figured that he would like the animals.

 

"Lucifer would you like to go pet the animals, buddy?" Chuck asks as he looks at Lucifer, who seemed to be very nervous and afraid, but was seeming to be able to handle being away from home.

 

Sammy looked hopefully at Gabe, who smiled and led him over to the animals as well. Michael hung back a few steps, keeping an eye on all of them so that he could make sure everyone was doing okay.

 

Lucifer frowned as he walked into the pen with the bunnies and goats, and sat down, gently picking up a floppy eared brown rabbit and holding it in his arms, being careful with it as he held it and gently stroked it, feeling it relax, and feeling himself start to relax as well, as he could hear some other people actually comment that he looked cute and that he was doing a great job of holding the bunny. 

 

Sammy sat down near some goats, clumsily petting one of them and laughing in delight as it gently butted its head into his hands. Michael was leaning against the fence, petting a small pony

 

Lucifer grinned as he held the bunny close to him, looking up at his Daddy happily, and it seemed that he might just be happy out in public for once. "Daddy, look...I've got a bunny." He announces, blushing whenever a few other bunnies hop over to him, as well, overwhelming him a bit.

 

"I see that, Luci. It looks like the bunnies really like you!" Chuck says with a smile, glad to see his son finally having fun.

 

Michael grins, glad to see his little brother having fun and enjoying being out and about. Sammy had moved to sit near Lucifier, carefully petting a bunny who was sitting by his feet.

 

Eventually, Lucifer gets tired of petting the bunnies and decides to go back out with Chuck, reading the signs that pointed to the lions cages, which is where both he and Dean wanted to go next, if it was okay with their Daddies.

 

"Aww...lions awre cute!" Dean said excited, seeing as "The Lion King", was one of his favorite Disney movies. 

 

"Oh, yeah...they're cute alright. When they're very young, maybe." Chuck says with a grin as he walks with Lucifer and Michael to the glass enclosure in which the lions were behind, watching as Lucifer pressed his hands against the glass and had a lion approach him, mimicking him.

 

"Ooh...it's like Simba!" He says excitedly, giggling as he plays around with the lion, unaware that Chuck had managed to take a picture of him doing so, to save the memories.

 

"Aww...he's adorable. You'd better keep him." Gabriel jokes lovingly.

 

Michael grins as he watches the lions, glad to see his brother having so much fun. "This is going well." he muttered softly to his father.

 

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you decided to come along with us and help out, Michael." Chuck says with a smile as he watches Lucifer and now, Dean interact with two playful lions, unable to keep from chuckling at how silly the boys were behaving.

 

Eventually, Lucifer begins to get hungry and tires of playing with the lions, so he goes over to Chuck and tugs on his shirt. "Daddy? I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" He asks, eyes hopeful and now full of innocence.

 

Dean was beginning to get hungry too, going over to Cas and telling him, as well.

 

"Alright, little ones, let's go have some lunch, shall we?" Castiel asks as he takes Dean's hand and Gabriel takes Sammy's and the seven of them head to the restaurant, which, thankfully isn't very crowded yet and seeing as it was a nice day and not sweltering hot, they all decided to sit outside, where they could watch some of the nearby animals play while they ate.

 

Michael eats his food quickly, hesitating as he glances around. Everything had been going very well and Lucier seemed happy, so he was wondering if his brother would mind if he also was little for the afternoon. as he pondered this, the other littles were eating and Gabe was trying to keep Sam from getting too covered in ketchup.

 

Lucifer whined as Chuck began to feed him, fussing slightly, as he was clearly big enough to feed himself, though Daddy obviously thought otherwise. 

 

"Let me cut your food up for you, buddy. You’re too little for such big bites. You could choke, and we don't need that happening, kiddo." Chuck cooes as he begins to feed Lucifer his food, ignoring his whining.

 

Michael hesitates before turning to his father, quickly asking, "Dad...today has been going super well so I was wondering if you would mind if I was little for the afternoon?" He asks hesitently.

 

"It's alright if you want to, Michael, I'm sure little Luci, here would enjoy having his baby brother to hang out with..." Chuck says with a smile as he hands Michael the bag and pats his shoulder reassuringly.

 

Michael hesitates, before nodding and standing, awkwardly ducking into the bathroom. Gabe was quickly eating his own sandwhich, as Sammy turned to Chuck. "We see penguins?" He asked eagerly.

 

Chuck smiled. "I'm sure there are penguins somewhere here, Sam. We'll go find them after everyone finishes their lunch, okay?" He says before turning his attention back to Lucifer, who had finished his juice and was squirming slightly.

 

"Dad...Daddy...I'm wet." He says, blushing bright red at doing so, as there were people around and a few gave weird stares when he said that, but most of them just went about their day, enjoying their lunch.

 

Sam nodded eagerly, turning back to finishing his grilled cheese. In the bathroom, Michael had clumsily changed into his 'little' clothes, overalls over a diaper and a soft blue t-shirt. He went back outside, sucking on his thumb for a moment as he went back to their table.

 

"Cas, Gabe, can you guys keep an eye on Michael for me, while I go change Lucifer? I've....given him permission to age down since Lucifer seems to be doing great so far today." Chuck says as he takes Lucifer to the handicapped restroom to be changed, thankful when there was a changing table big enough for him to use.

 

Gabe nods, giving a soft smile to Michael, who was fidgetting nervously with wide eyes as he looked around the room. "Here, bud." he said quietly, quickly making a sippy cup of juice up for the boy and giving it to him, smiling as the boy clumsily began to drink.

 

Once Lucifer had been cleaned up and redressed in his shortalls, Chuck took him back out to the others, who were all finished with their meal, noting that Sam and Dean were looking quite sleepy, so he smiled and placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Hey, your boys look a bit sleepy. Why don't we all head to the gift shop? Then, we can all hopefully head home." He suggests.

 

Gabe nods in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." He helped Sam up, keeping the boy holding his hand as they walked slowly to the gift shop. Michael walked a step or so away from Chuck, thumb firmly planted in his mouth as he toddled along. "Where we go?" he asked Chuck around his hand, eyes wide.

 

"We're going to the gift shop, Michael." Chuck says with a smile as he takes Michael's thumb away from his mouth.

 

Dean was very tired and was on the verge of falling asleep as he clutched his sippy cup handles tightly in his fingers, only letting go as Castiel pried them away with a smile, picking him up and deciding to carrying the now sleeping man to the gift shop with the others, being careful not to wake him, as he knew how Dean could be when woken up sometimes.

 

Once they arrived in the gift shop, Chuck made sure his boys stayed with him, as he knew that Michael was in a very young headspace and he was afraid of him running off and getting into trouble.

 

Michael looked around with wide eyes, spotting a section with stuffed animals and eagerly toddling over to it, looking around with huge eyes. his gaze settled on a stuffed lion and he made a noise of delight, clumsily picking up the toy and cuddling it close.

 

Lucifer grinned as he picked up a stuffed penguin and gave it to Sam, blushing softly. "Here's a penguin, Sammy, since my Daddy said we'd find some." He says, eyeing something he wants - a giant stuffed monitor lizard, since that was the closest thing to a dragon that they had at the zoo. 

 

"Oh, cool! Giant lizard!" He says excitedly, picking it up and hugging it close to him, taking it over to show Chuck, who just raises his eyebrows.

 

"Is that what you want, kiddo?" He asks, wondering where they were going to fit a giant stuffed lizard in Lucifer/Michael's nursery, but he figured they find room somewhere.

 

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Lucifer says with a grin.

 

"Alright, boys, you can get them, since you've been so good today. Especially you, Lucifer. I'm so proud of you! I know this was very hard for you to do, but you were awesome today, buddy!" Chuck says with a smile as he gives Lucifer a big hug, incredibly proud of him, for finally having fun again and not letting those bad thoughts fill his head like they usually did.

 

Lucifer stops for a moment and it feels like time is frozen as he thinks back on what he has accomplished today. It was so great and it was such a huge step for him. He was very happy and proud of himself, and for a moment....he didn't hate himself and his scars and he didn't even give it a second thought as he began crying on his father's shoulder, overjoyed from the praise he had wanted to hear all along.

 

Hearing "I'm proud of you", meant so much to him...

 

Michael squirms, toddling over to cuddle into Gabe's side, looking somewhat skiddish as his brother looked so upset.

 

Castiel smiled at this. He was so happy that Lucifer was finally happy with himself for once as he'd known how he'd struggled with this when he was younger and how Dean had been struggling with this issue at times as well. "It's alright, Michael. Lucifer's not upset. He's happy." Castiel explains.

 

Michael still looks a little confused but he nodded, sucking on the pacifier Gabriel gave him so he would stop sucking on his thumb, as Sam brought the toys to the counter to pay.

 

"Oh, we need to pick out a toy for Dean....hmm...how about a tiger? Do you think he'd like that, Sam?" Cas asks as he goes to pick one out and to help Sam pay, thinking it was adorable that he was trying to be such a big boy and pay by himself.

 

Sam gives an eager nod. "Uh huh. Tiger." he agrees. "He like tiger." He hovered next to Cas, before mumbling, "Uh-oh, wet." squirming next to him.

 

"Gabriel, do you mind taking him to be changed? I...cannot really do anything with Dean, here." Cas asks as he finishes paying and turns to Gabriel. 

 

Gabe nods, grabbing Sam's hand and bringing him to be changed as Michael scampers away to look at something that has caught his eye.

 

Once Chuck had paid for the boys' stuffed animals, he looked around and sighed once he saw that Michael had wandered off. 

 

"Luci, where'd your brother go?" He asks, frowning as he follows Lucifer to an aisle of toys, where Michael had his eyes on another stuffie. "Michael! Come here! You know you're not supposed to just wander off like that!" Chuck says as he grabs Michael's shirt sleeve and pulls him to him.

 

"Yeah, little brother. No running off!" Lucifer says as he looks down at Michael and shakes his head in disappointment.

 

"I guess next time, I'll have to put a baby leash on you..." Chuck says as he drags Michael along with him, grabbing the boys' stuffies as they leave, not even caring about the money he got back.

 

Michael ducks his head down, whimpering a little. "Sowwy." he babbled, squirming against his Daddy's side, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Sowwy, Daddy."

 

"Don't you run off like that again, Michael. Next time, Daddy will have have to punish you." Chuck says as he meets up with the others outside, noticing the beautiful sunset, and not wanting to believe that Lucifer has spent an entire day away from home with no problems. He was so proud of his son, and he wanted to reward him, but only when the time was right.

 

"Well...it's getting late guys. I bet you two wanna get your boys home and into bed. Listen, I am so glad we decided to do this, I think it really helped Lucifer." Chuck says with a smile, looking at Lucifer as he heard him yawn, knowing that he and Michael had to be exhausted, because he sure was.

 

Michael is yawning sleepily against Chuck's side. Gabe chuckles, nodding in agreement. "I think we're all pretty tired, but yeah, today was super fun. We'll have to meet up and let the kiddos play again soon, I think they all had fun."

 

"Yes, they sure did. We must do this again sometime soon. But I guess for now, This is goodbye....father." Castiel says with a smile as he and Gabriel head to the Impala with the boys, leaving Chuck standing there for a second before he, Lucifer and Michael disappear into heaven, happy to finally be home.


End file.
